The Lady in the Wood
by Claidissa-Star
Summary: Legolas finds a young woman in the forest, and takes her to Rivendell. but can she tell him about her past?
1. The Woman

Chapter 1 " The Woman"  
  
Legolas stared down the road looking for some possible sign of the rain letting up. There was none. He leaned back and sighed, regretting the day he had said yes to this journey.  
  
He was just setting in to go to sleep, when a scream reached him. He leapt up, and ran to the opening of the cave hawk sharp eyes taking in the foliage around him. He was just about to go back inside the cave when the scream pierced the air once more. He whorled around, his sensitive leaf like ears telling him that the scream had come from the far left. He hoisted his bow and quiver to his shoulders and stepped out into the rain just as the greenery to his left shook and trembled, and before he knew what was happening the shrubs parted as a young woman ran forward. Before he had a chance to speak to her the shrubbery parted once more to revel an orc, and an ugly one at that. The orc made a desperate grab for the woman before he went down face first into the mud, Legolas's arrow in his heart.  
  
Legolas took a few deep breaths to steady him then he turn to find the place where the woman had fallen. He found her almost immediately, under some bushes near his cave. She lied there still and motionless, as he approached.  
  
"Lady", he called softly, "are you alright?"  
  
There was no answer. He walked silently over to her and crouched down beside her turning her until he could see her face. She was unconscious yet breathing. He picked her up to cradle her in his arms and found that she weighed almost nothing at all. Turning he headed back to the cave.  
  
Upon entering he laid her down and covered her body with his cloak. Turning he poked the fire back to life, and began to boil water. As soon as he had the water on the fire he turn back to the young woman he had found only moments before, and with a rag he began to clean her muddy face. Checking her body he found that she was unhurt, and sighed with relief since he was not as skilled as some in the art of healing. Looking at her face again he discovered the she would be very pretty once you got the mud off of her and put some different clothing on her.  
  
When he reached out to touch her face, she stirred and muttered in her sleep. He gently smoothed his hand over her brow, calming her back into sleep. He looked at her for a moment longer before he turned back to the fire to begin making tea, for both of them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Legolas had just settled back against the caves wall when a moan reached his ears. He glanced at the woman in time to see her toss and turn under his cloak. He got up and went to her, crouching down beside her. She flipped on her back and he could see the rapid eye movements of sleep, though they were somewhat distressed. Reaching over her he lifted her up to lean her against him. She stirred but did not fight. He ran his hand down her back slowly, soothing and caressing. The touch seemed to lure her out of her dreams. Suddenly he felt her stiffen and pull out of his grasp.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, as though frightened.  
  
"Do not worry my lady", he said, "I am Legolas of Mirkwood, and I will take care of you."  
  
"M..M..Mirkwood?", she asked stuttering, "is that where I am?"  
  
"Yes my lady." he replied.  
  
"A..A..And you're an Elf, aren't you?" she asked timidly staring at his ears.  
  
"Yes, I am." He said, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"  
  
At this she seemed to cringe "I am Aerin, and I come from a land a long way from here. It's called Mossien." She replied, and then fell silent.  
  
"I have never been to this place that you speak of" he said, " though the name is very pretty," he added after a moments pause.  
  
"It was named after a queen of old." she replied in the same timid voice.  
  
" How did you come to be here, if you don't mind my asking?" He said.  
  
"It is a long story." She said sighing.  
  
Sensing that she was tiring he said, " Then we will speak of it later."  
  
He pushed her gently back on to the cave floor, covering her once again with his cloak. "Are you comfortable?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, and rolled over on to her side facing her back to him.  
  
He sighed and turned around going back to where he was sitting before. It was a few moments until out of the silence came her voice,  
  
" Thank you, Legolas" she said quietly. So quiet that she was not sure that he had heard her until his reply came back equally soft:  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Some time in the night, Legolas drifted into a light sleep. He woke suddenly at the sound of his fire crackling. Opening his eyes, he found the young woman bent over the fire.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
She looked up with a start, and he saw that some how she had cleaned herself and was now staring at him with wide green eyes. "No. Green wasn't the right color" he thought to him self "More like a deep emerald. Like a forest after a summer storm, sorrow and happiness folded into one."  
  
"I was making some breakfast." She said softly "To thank you for saving me."  
  
" There is no thanks needed, lady Aerin." He said rising to move toward her, noting her long black hair that hung down her back in soft curls. " Though it smells delicious." After a moment he asked, " Were did you clean your self up?"  
  
"There is a small pool behind those trees over there." She said pointing slightly to the right.  
  
"You would not mind if I went and freshened up, would you?" he asked.  
  
"No, no go on ahead. Breakfast will be ready when you get back." She said and smiled.  
  
He returned the smile and went to get his bathing things from his pack.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Legolas soon found the pool, and sank into the cool depths, thinking of nothing in particular when suddenly she popped into his mind.  
  
Aerin.  
  
How he wanted to get to know her. He had no idea why; he just simply knew he did.  
  
A twig snapped, shaking him out of his reverie. Turning swiftly in the pool he stared straight into Aerins eyes.  
  
"Oh!!" She looked flustered "I didn't...I wouldn't...I'm so sorry!! I had no idea you were still bathing!!" She said and looked down.  
  
"Do not worry about it my lady," he said gently "but what caused you to stray from camp?"  
  
"I...was going to pick these berries for breakfast." She said after a moment.  
  
"Well, might I suggest those over there," he pointed to the far side of the stream to his left "seeing how the ones you wish to pick are poisonous."  
  
She suddenly went very pale, drooping the berries she held in her hands. "P...p...poisonous?!?" she said. Staring at the berries with wide green eyes.  
  
" Yes, but only if you eat them." He said biting back a smile. " You didn't eat any did you my lady?" he asked in a more serious tone.  
  
She nodded.  
  
" Oh no!" he whispered. " How long has it been since you ate them? Tell me!! Your life my depend on it!!"He yelled when she paused.  
  
" Since the sun rose," she breathed eyes wide with fear. "Three hours ago."  
  
Legolas swam swiftly though the water. " Turn around." He commanded.  
  
She complied. He leaped out of the pool pulling his clothes on over his wet body and swinging his quiver and bow over his back. Walking up to her he said " Come my lady we must get to Rivendell, Elrond can help you there, but I ask you to remain calm the poison can go for days with out harming the bearer, but when it strikes..." he shook his head motioning her to follow.  
  
They packed quickly, breakfast forgotten. Legolas watched Aerin the whole time, looking for signs of fading or the pain most felt when taken by the poison, but Aerin showed none of those signs other than a little paleness. When they where ready to go, Legolas went to the front of the cave and whistled three sharp notes into the otherwise silent forest. Aerin came up beside him just as a beautiful brown mare trotted up. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"She's gorgeous!" She whispered, going up to stroke the mares' nose. The horse whickered softly in reply.  
  
" Yes." He replied coming to stand by her. " But we really must go now, the poison has not acted yet but it may and the sooner we reach Rivendell the better."  
  
She nodded, and he helped her up on to the horses bare back before swing himself up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he clucked to the mare and they began forward at an easy trot.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When they stopped to eat and rest the horse, which Legolas called " Vana Wilwarin"(beautiful butterfly), Aerin started to feel waves of sickness wash over her. Legolas had watched as she steadily grew paler and paler as they neared the end of the meal.  
  
He stood and began to pack things rapidly into a bag, not liking her color and he knew they where still about a two-hour ride from Rivendell. As soon as he finished packing he went to her.  
  
By now she sat hunched and shivering. He held out his hand to help her up, but as soon as he pulled her to her feet she promptly fell forward and passed out.  
  
When the unexpected weight came down upon his arms he nearly dropped her. He held her for a moment relishing her warm body against his, but then noticed how shallow her breathing was, and how pale she looked. Picking her gently up in his arms he set her on the horse then jumped nimbly up behind her. By that time she was shaking, sweat rolled off her brow and was soaking her shirt. He pulled her against him feeling her shallow breath and urged the mare it to a quick trot. As they set off he whispered to her "Do not worry my lady, I will help."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
She was running. Running as fast as her feet could take her, and she had no idea why. Then she realized they were coming! Suddenly she stopped and the world around her fell into place.   
  
Looking around she discovered she was at the cave where the beautiful elf had helped her. What was his name?!?! She racked her memories, and then it all came back to her... the orc, Legolas, the pool...  
  
Then suddenly the earth began to shake, looking wildly around she spotted through the trees...ORCS!!!!!!!  
  
The first arrow just grazed her cheek, then almost as suddenly Legolas jumped from the bushes firing arrow after arrow into the orcs.  
  
But it was a lost cause. There were to many of them and then it happened. An arrow had found its way into Legolas' chest. He fell to the ground as she screamed his name. Rushing to him she knelt and gathered his cold body into her arms, tears streamed down her face. No! Was all she could yell as another arrow entered her back. She fell forward on to Legolas, blood pooled around them and she found she could not close her eyes. She died staring at Legolas.  
  
She thrashed in the bed then suddenly sat up. Looking around her she saw she was in a beautiful room. High vaulted ceilings tapered down to smooth yellow walls. The furnishings of the room looked like they could have come out of the middle ages looking down she discovered she was on the softest bed ever. The posts of the bed almost reached the ceiling, but were softened by the light green canopy that hung draped luxuriously about the frame. The pillows were covered in a cool green fabric that matched the sheets. The comforter was a darker green but it fit into the scene nicely.  
  
Sighing with weariness she leaned back against the pillows closing her eyes. She tried to push her dream away but it kept coming back no matter what she did. She watched Legolas die over and over in her mind and tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"So you're awake." A female voice broke through her thoughts. Her eyes flew open, and she quickly wiped her eyes on the sheets.  
  
"Yes." She replied looking up at the intruder. "Who are you?" she asked the young blonde in front of her.  
  
"Issa." Was the reply. " You have slept for two days." She continued, "Legolas has been worried."  
  
Aerin blushed and looked down, "He should not have." She whispered.  
  
"Ahhhh... but you know men. Protective." She said moving to the side of the bed. Aerin now saw that she had pointed ears. `I have been sent to tell you that if you wish you may join use for the feast. I have placed a gown over there that I think you will like." She pointed to a chair, and then fell silent.  
  
Realizing that she was waiting for a reply Aerin quickly said " Oh! Of coarse I'll join you!" the blonde broke into a smile.  
  
"Then I will have some one sent to escort you down," she said as she moved from the bed. " Oh, by the way you will find a bath in that chamber" she pointed to a door Aerin could have sworn wasn't there before.  
  
"Thank you, Issa," she said.  
  
"Your very welcome." she replied as she walked out the door closing it softly behind her.  
  
Aerin slowly swung her legs out of the bed rubbing her neck as she did so. She stood groaning softly as she stretched, and walked to the door the young elf had said lead to a bath.  
  
Opening the door, Aerin gasped. The whole bathroom shone gold. She had to hold a hand to her eyes because it was so bright. She walked in taking in every thing around her. From the gilded sink to the bath with water so clear you could see the bottom of the tub. Taking off the nightgown she had been wearing she slid into the water. Noting that the temperature was just right. Looking around she found soap and shampoo. Slowly she cleaned herself, savoring the moments she spent in the tub of warm water.  
  
After she had washed she dried her body and long curly black hair, and stepped back into the main room. She looked about for the dress; spotting it she walked over and looked at the garment. Her breath caught. "Oh my!! It's beautiful!" she said to the air. The dress she stared at was a bright shimmering white with a silver trim. She reached out and gingerly touched the dress. It felt smooth and light to the touch. Picking it up she found matching slippers underneath.  
  
After pulling on the dress and slippers she turned to the full-length mirror. She gasped. Never before had she looked so beautiful. The dress fell off her shoulders, fitted snugly around her breasts and waist, and then fell to the floor in a waterfall of white. Having decided that she had stood there long enough, she sat down at the vanity. Brushing her black curls till they gleamed, she then explored the various boxes and jars on the counter. Many housed make-up and other beauty items, but other than a little perfume she wasn't interested in them. She opened the last box and her breath caught once more. In side lay a little pair of diamond earrings; a thin silver necklace lined with diamonds, and little diamond pens for the hair. Putting on the earrings and the necklace she wondered what to do with the pens. Finally deciding to put them in right above her ears, she sat back and admired herself.  
  
When she decided see was ready to leave she took a deep breath and opened her door.  
  
* * * * * * 


	2. The Party

A/N: thank you for all the reviews!! And for those people who think this is a Mary-sue I promise that it will get better!!(  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 "The Party"  
  
Stepping out of her doorway she looked around. Jumping slightly when an elf appeared beside her.  
  
"Are you ready to go to the feast?" he asked in a deep musical voice.  
  
"Yes, I am" she said smiling up at him. He bowed and offered her his arm, which she accepted after a moment. He smiled and began to lead her down a long hall.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aerin thought her eyes were going to go blind at all the beauty around her when they came to two very large doors guarded by two elves. They bowed, but did not take their eyes off of Aerin. She felt herself redden a little at their scrutiny but kept her eyes forward.  
  
Everyone in the dinning hall turned to look as the doors swung open and Aerin and her escort walked in. Aerin gasped. Before her was what seemed to be the whole population of elves. The place was filled to the farthest corners and all was silent. The whole room turned to rest their eyes on her and her escort. Aerin reddened but did not back down, she walked though the fray of elves, head held high and all around her were whispers 'who is she?" "She's beautiful!"  
  
Aerins' escort led her to the high table at which L Elrond sat. Her escort let go of her arm and bowed low to the figure before them. Taking his lead, she curtsied but her eyes stayed on his face. Lord Elrond nodded and they both rose, her escort took her arm and led her near the end of the table motioned for her to sit then left to seek his own friends. The hall was silent for a moment longer; all eyes resting on her till finally talk started to break lose though most of it was about the mysterious maiden who had just entered.  
  
Aerin heard some and some she chose to ignore. She looked around, hoping to find Issa or some one else she might know.  
  
"Hello." a voice said in her ear. Turning swiftly she found Legolas grinning at her.  
  
"Oh, Legolas! You startled me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to."  
  
"That's okay." She replied smiling "I forgive you."  
  
"Good!!" he said as the musicians struck up a tune. They listened in silence to the song. Finally when it died down Aerin sighed, "That was very beautiful." She turned to Legolas, "is it like this every night?"  
  
He nodded. "We elves love to have fun." He replied in a lofty tone as the music began again and dancers started to come on to the floor.  
  
"Humph!!! And what does that mean? That humans don't like to have fun?" she asked shooting him a mock glare.  
  
"No." was his reply. Then suddenly he asked, "Do you dance?" she was very taken back at this, but quickly hid it behind a smile.  
  
"Of, coarse." she replied looking into his startling blue eyes.  
  
"Then can I have the honor of dancing with you?" he asked standing and holding his hand out to her, lips curling into a soft smile.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." She replied taking his hand.  
  
He led her out on to the floor and still holding her hand he pulled her to him wrapping his arms securely around her waist. Her arms looped themselves around his neck and they moved around the floor in slow circles.  
  
"Humm?" she asked realizing his last remark had been a question.  
  
"I asked are you enjoying your self." he said his voice vibrating deep in his chest to reach her ears.  
  
Pulling away she replied "More than you will ever know."  
  
He smiled and then pulled her closer tightening his grip on her waist. She sighed with contentment and rested her head on his shoulder once again.  
  
"What did she mean by that remark?" Legolas asked himself as he looked down at the woman in his arms. "Did she say that to be nice or did she mean something more by it?" smiling at his folly he thought, "No, I don't think she meant it that way."  
  
The music ended but he held on to her for a moment longer causing her to look at him questioningly. "Sorry." He said dropping his arms " but I was caught up in the moment."  
  
" That's all right Legolas, I did not find it offensive in the least." She replied flashing him a quick smile. He returned the smile thinking, " She's so beautiful." A gong crash brought him back to reality.  
  
"Come" He said taking her hand "it's time for fables and songs!!"  
  
"What is that?" she asked as he pulled her through two very large wooden doors.  
  
"It's a time when all of us get together and share stories, songs, and tales. It's quite simple actually." He responded pulling her down a row of chairs and gesturing for her to sit in one. When she had settled herself comfortably he sat down beside her just as the lights went out.  
  
All the lights were out except for a few on the stage, which made it glow in the darkness around them. One by one elves went up on to the stage and performed a song, tale, dance, the list of talents went on and on.  
  
Soon she was dozing off in her chair when a booming voice broke through her thoughts. Her head snapped up at the sound. "We now wish to hear what tales our guest, the lovely Aerin has to tell. Come up here child!" Elrond boomed across the silent room. All eyes turned to her and Legolas whispered fiercely, "Go!! They're waiting!" he pushed her out of her seat and she walked in a daze to the stage. Lord Elrond stood waiting near the steps and he held out his hand gesturing for her to take it. She did so still in a daze, when she heard his voice again. This time he asked "What tales have you to share with us from your land, lady Aerin?"  
  
Aerin was not the shy type, but when you're standing in front of more than 100 elves it could get intimidating. "Me, my lord?" she questioned and he nodded. "Ummm… well I know a few songs I could sing, if you wish it."  
  
"Of coarse!! Dear girl, we would love to hear a song!!" Elrond boomed once more sending vibrations through out Aerins body. "But what will you sing, lady? For we elves know many songs."  
  
"Oh, I am sure you do not know this one, my lord" Aerin said grinning up at the him.  
  
"Well then, my child, prove an old elf wrong!" Elrond said moving back to his seat in the front row. Aerin was now alone on the stage and felt quiet foolish at her remark knowing there was no way on Middle earth that her voice could match that of an elf. She swallowed thinking 'Aerin, you've done it now!!"  
  
She took a deep breath and said, "this song is called Drop in the ocean" and with that she began:  
  
Love took me by the hand  
  
Love took me by surprise  
  
Loves lead me to you  
  
And love opened up my eyes  
  
And I was drifting away  
  
Like a drop in the ocean  
  
And now I realize that  
  
Nothing has been as beautiful  
  
As when I saw heavens skies  
  
In your eyes  
  
In your eyes  
  
And every time I drift away  
  
I lose myself in you  
  
And now I see I can't be me  
  
In every thing I do  
  
Cause I was feeling as small  
  
As a drop in the ocean  
  
And now I realize that  
  
Nothing has been as beautiful  
  
As when I saw heavens skies  
  
In your eyes  
  
In your eyes  
  
Love took me by the hand  
  
Love took me by surprise  
  
And I was drifting away  
  
Like a drop in the ocean  
  
And now I've realized that  
  
Nothing has been as beautiful  
  
As when I saw heavens skies  
  
In your eyes  
  
In your eyes  
  
Eyes…  
  
There was silence and she looked around at the astonished faces in the crowd, searching for some hint that she had done well. Thinking that maybe they didn't know she was done, she sank into a low curtsy. Suddenly applause racked her frame. Rising slowly the astonished look now on her face, she looked out into the crowd. Smiling when she saw every one on their feet yelling and clapping for her. HER! They were doing it all for her. Never before had she felt so loved. The elves swarmed her begging her to sing it again, when Lord Elrond's voice rang out "Let her have room to breath!!" he said stepping up beside her and whispered in her ear "Very nice. It turns out I did not know that song after all." 


	3. The Gardens

A/N: thanks for the reviews!!!! They mean so much to me!!! Here's Chap. 3!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: The Gardens.  
  
Turning, she smiled up into his face. " Oh!! But my lord it is the easiest song!! Would you like to learn it?" this last remark caused an uproar among the elves.  
  
"Yes!! Sing it again!!! Oh, would you?!?!" the questions bombarded her from every angle.  
  
" I suppose I have no choice." She said when they were quiet once more. So in exception of their demands she began to teach them the song.  
  
Soon the whole populace of elves knew the song and were begging her to sing another and another. It continued on this way for some time, when Legolas noticed Aerin was tiring and much to the distress of the other elves said that it was time for Lady Aerin to be escorted back to her rooms. If Aerin found this suspicious she said nothing, just stood and took legolas's arm waving good-bye to the elves.  
  
"Namaarie!! Farewell they cried in their beautiful language as they passed through the doors and out into the night.  
  
Suddenly Aerin realized they were going away from her rooms. Even though she had had little time in Rivendell she knew the way to her room. She knew this and made it known. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.  
  
He jumped; mildly surprised that she knew they were heading away from her rooms. " You learn quickly." He said dropping his gaze down to her and smiled " I am taking you to the gardens, my lady. But if you wish we shall go back to your rooms." His face crossed into a small frown hoping that she would not turn him down.  
  
She did not seem to notice this because she kept on walking and replied, " I would love to see the gardens! I hear they are beautiful, and I would want to see them with none other than you, Legolas." She looked up and blushed slightly when their eyes met, but still smiled.  
  
Legolas felt his heart melt. Why was he feeling this way? Could he be... " No! I don't know her I can't love her, besides she is mortal." The reasonable side of him thought, as he smiled in return. Her face turned to look before her, but he continued to watch her. He marveled at the way the moonlight sunk into her black tresses, how her green eyes glittered softly in the light, how her pale skin looked so soft. Longing to reach out and stroke her cheek he caught him self once more. Looking ahead he saw that they where nearly at the gates to the gardens. Slowing he pushed on one side open and pulled her inside. As soon as her foot hit the ground she fell into darkness screaming. Voices floated around her though she could not comprehend what was being said. Suddenly she bolted awake and found she was in someone's lap.  
  
Legolas turned at the sound of a muffled scream. Then he saw Aerin drop to the ground, releasing his hand on the way down. He hurriedly caught her in his arms and lifted her of her feet. Cradling her, he sat down on a near by bench. Looking down at her he saw that she was fine. "She must have fainted or something." He thought to himself as he brushed away strands of hair that fell over her face. Her eyelashes fluttered and Legolas was astounded that so much beauty could be in one creature.  
  
Her eyes opened immediately and she found she was staring into Legolas's eyes. "His beautiful blue eyes." She corrected her self. He was so close that she found that she was scared to breathe. He looked into her green depths and found him leaning closer, and closer.  
  
Her eyes closed and his lips met hers, enveloping her in his warmth. Her hands entangled themselves in his golden locks and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. His hands stroked her back, and then moved into her hair brushing it with his long nimble fingers.  
  
They broke away panting a little. Aerin wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close as his hands tightened around her back. Pulling her away from him to look at her, he found she was crying.  
  
"What is it? What is wrong?" he questioned brushing the tears away from her pale cheeks.  
  
"Oh Legolas!!" she sobbed as she broke down once more "I was so scared!" He pulled her into a tight hug murmuring things to her that she didn't understand but didn't care.  
  
"Hush, melamin." He soothed, and began to sing. It was a slow sad tune, yet it calmed her down enough so that she loosed her grip on his tunic. "There melamin, dry your tears. There is nothing that can harm you here." He said after a moment. He looked down to find her staring at him strangely. "What is it melamin?" he asked.  
  
"What does `melamin' mean?" she asked, holding his eyes with her red ones.  
  
He smiled "It means my love." He said as he cupped her cheek in his hand. She stared at him in astonishment before shaking her head.  
  
" You must be mistaken. For no one loves me. They never have and they never will." She said standing and moving away "Your just saying you do because you want me to give my self to you, and I'm not going to make that mistake again. Not with you, not with any one." And with that she walked down a path, deeper into the garden.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
~Holds out cookie plate~ now go review!! Love it? Hate it? Let me know!!!! Please? If you do, you get a cookie!!! 


	4. The Truth

A/N: thanks so much for the reviews!!!! Please continue!!  
  
Disclaimer: (I forgot to add this...) ahem... I don't own any of the characters besides Aerin and Lord Vicar; the rest came from Tolkiens' brilliant brain.  
  
Chapter 4: The Truth  
  
Legolas sat there completely perplexed as to why this mortal woman would not accept his love. He had loved many times before but never had it felt like this. This feeling, this burning, had never happened before. He knew he couldn't let her walk away with out knowing the truth. He stood and walked swiftly down the trail.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aerin had started out walking, but soon walking turned into jogging, and jogging turned into running, skirts flapping out behind her. From what she was running from she had no idea. "Perhaps I'm running from love." She thought. Then she knew. She stopped abruptly, right in front of a beautiful fountain.  
  
She stood in awe for a moment or so before sitting down on a bench. As she watched the water flow smoothly over the stones she thought over and over "no!! I cannot love him!! Think Aerin!! What did love do to you last time?!?!" "It ripped me up and left me for dead." She whispered. " Exactly!! Men are no good!!" " But he isn't a man!!" she argued "No but he is an elf, and elves are immortal." That hit her hard. " Immortal" she had forgotten that. She then began to cry. All of her pain seemed to leak away with the on slot. Never before did she have so much pain in her heart.  
  
When legolas saved her in the woods, she had been running from a band of orcs that where sent to capture her and bring her back to her father. But the elf had stood between her and death and won. For her. The words echoed inside her head. For her. She had never had any one fight for her. She had always been passed from person to person like and object for sale. Her father, Lord Vicar, had finally gotten his hands on her and was intent on never letting her go. She had become a slave for her father. Many times she would try to escape but he always found her. And when he did he would torture her ruthlessly, but again and again she would try to escape. Only to be found and tortured again.  
  
On day, though, luck was with her. She escaped with none the wiser and knowing that if she didn't start running she would be caught once more. Running deep into the woods she had no idea of were she was or where she was going but she knew one thing she would never go back, and if she did it would be only when she was dead.  
  
She had many sleepless nights trying to find out where the orcs where. When she found no sign of them, she would set off again. Until one day she stumbled across an orc scout. He had chased her into a clearing where a cave was. There seemed to be a man standing at the foot but she did not care. Thinking only of her safety she fled into the bushes where she tripped over a branch and hit her head on a rock.  
  
The rest was fuzzy. She knew that the elf had found her and cared for her. When she had eaten the berries he had road her to the safety of Rivendell, where she had recovered.  
  
She sighed. "So here I am. In Rivendell. Sitting by this wonderful fountain, pondering my emotions over a certain elf." She smiled grimly " oh how life changes!! I know I love him but how can I be sure he loves me the same?" she had asked herself this many times since she had run from him. She closed her eyes and leaned back against her elbows, when a twig snapped. Spinning she found a guilty faced Legolas standing behind her.  
  
"I thought elves where suppose to be silent walkers." She said a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
"We are." He replied coming over and sitting next to her.  
  
In truth he had planted the twig then stepped on it. He did this after watching her silently for a few moments until the pain he saw in her face was too much. Taking her hand he placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles. Looking in her eyes he saw that they were filled with tears.  
  
"Oh, melamin." He whispered pulling her into his arms. "What troubles your heart so?" he asked holding her tight.  
  
She sniffed pulling away slightly in his arms. "I'm scared." She whispered looking into his blue eyes.  
  
"Of what?" he asked as he brushed through her hair with his fingers.  
  
" Of my past." She replied gazing once more into the fountain. "Of my future, of every thing." Glancing up at him she smiled softly. "But when I'm with you it all seems to melt away."  
  
Griping her chin firmly with his hand, he pulled her face close to his and whispered across her mouth, "I feel the same." Then he kissed her.  
  
This kiss was not like the one they had shared at the entrance. It was heated and deep. Legolas leaned into her pushing past her lips, getting lost in her electrifying taste. Aerin moaned deep in her throat hoping the moment would never end.  
  
Suddenly her memory flooded back. She pulled away and turned gasping to look once more into the water. Oh how she wished she were water, so carefree and smooth, never having any worries at all. Sighing she turned back to Legolas only to find him gone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
~Holds out cookie plate~ you know you want to click that little blue button on the bottom! Go on click it!!! You'll get a cookie!!! 


	5. Good-night

A/N: here's Chap. 5!!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Good-night  
  
Looking quickly around, Aerin spotted someone on the other side of the fountain. Peering around she discovered it was Legolas.  
  
She came around the side of the fountain hoping to surprise him, but his eleven ears were to sharp.  
  
"Why won't you tell me what troubles you? He asked his back still to her.  
  
"Because I can not face it yet my self." She replied coming to sit beside him. He turned to look at her with pain his eyes. She sighed, and then said, " Oh Legolas if you knew you'd say the same thing." she looked into his eyes, and he saw something he had never seen before. Hope, and then sorrow. His heart twisted in his chest, wanting so much to take that sorrow away. She broke their gaze and looked out into the trees that lined the clearing. He sighed, then said,  
  
" It is late we should go back." He stood and held his hand out to her. " Come along Lady Aerin, you need your rest."  
  
She slid her hand into his and he pulled her to her feet. "Aerin, please it's just Aerin. I don't like all this "my lady" stuff." She said smiling up at him, but the smile did not reach her eyes.  
  
" As you wish, Aerin." He said bowing.  
  
"Oh! Enough with the gallantry and escort me back to my rooms!" She said and laughed, the sharp sweet sound echoing across the gardens. Legolas smiled in spite of himself. Taking her hand he lead her towards the entrance.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
" I would like to thank you, Legolas, for being there when no one else was." She said formally looking up into his eyes, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Look who's being gallant now!" he replied laughing. She smiled but laid a small white hand on his forearm, marveling for a moment at the strength she felt there. He looked down and she said in a serious tone. "Really, Legolas I would have been dead if you hadn't come along."  
  
He leaned down and whispered, just as serious, "I know, but believe me it won't happen again."  
  
She pulled him close and whispered, tears in her eyes, "Thank you."  
  
"Lle creoso."Your welcome he whispered back.  
  
She pulled away laughing, "You really must teach me this beautiful language of yours!" she exclaimed. Then as if on impulse she reached up and pulled his lips down onto her own. Blushing lightly she pulled away and whispered, "Good-night, my Beautiful elf." With that she turned and opened her door, giving him one last look before she shut it quietly. But not before she heard his soft, "Good-night, Melamin."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Love it? Hate it? TELL ME!!!! Click on the little blue button on the bottom of your screen. ~Holds out cookie plate~ please?  
  
The lady in the woods. 


	6. Legolas's Thoughts

A/N: here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter6: Legolas' Thoughts  
  
Aerin sank back against the door, breathing heavily. "God, he's beautiful," she thought to her self. Pushing herself away from the door she sighed, "and yet he can never be fully mine." She whispered.  
  
Turning towards the bathroom, she headed towards the door thinking think a long hot bath would wash all the pain away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After she had bathed, she emerged from the bathroom and looked about. Finally she spotted a white nightgown hanging on a chair in a corner. Pulling it over her head she walked across the cold tiles, to her bed. She slid in and sighing with contentment she fell slowly into a world of dreams where she saw a beautiful elf gazing at her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After Aerin had shut her door, Legolas stood in place for a moment or two then slowly turned way, heading back to his rooms with a light heart.  
  
Everything was going his way. The remaining fellowship would arrive tomorrow to celebrate the fall of Sauron and he had found the girl of his dreams. He grinned, nothing could be better. He started to jog out of pure blitz, but soon slowed to a walk, when his thoughts turned from the fellowship to Aerin.  
  
"What is she hiding?" he asked himself and evidently he said it a little loud, for Elrond stepped out of the trees and into the light.  
  
Legolas stopped mid-thought and stared at Elrond in disbelief. "Had he heard?" he wondered, and as if to answer his unspoken thought Elrond spoke.  
  
"She runs from her father, Lord Vicar." He stated bluntly waiting for Legolas's reaction.  
  
"L..L...Lord Vicar?!?!" he questioned in disbelief as Elrond nodded. "How?"  
  
"That is for her to tell you. I just merely shed a little light on the subject." Elrond said looking at him with a piercing gaze.  
  
"How do you know so much? If you don't mind my asking, and is she evil?" he asked hoping with all his heart that she was pure.  
  
"I saw it in her heart, and she does have the poetical to become evil, if she gives in." he stated, and seeing that Legolas was panicked, he said hurriedly "but she is not evil yet, and hopefully she will never be, if she excepts our help."  
  
"Our help?" he questioned eyes turning to fix on Elrond.  
  
"Yes. If she excepts we will teach her to defend her self against evil." Elrond said looking towards her darkened windows.  
  
"But she is not strong enough to..." he started, but Elrond interrupted, "Do not judge her by what you see, Legolas, she is stronger than you think." His voice matter-of-fact, " Her training will begin the day after the remaining fellowship arrives." He continued.  
  
Legolas sighed, looking away. "I do not judge by what I see, my lord." He said turning back to Elrond but he had disappeared once more into the trees.  
  
He sighed, not liking the fact that in a few days he would be teaching his beloved the fighting arts. He turned and walked slowly back to his room, pondering about how good she would be at fighting.  
  
He soon realized that he had reached his door, and he turned the knob entering his domain.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After he had striped himself of his finery, a green velvet tunic, and matching breeches, he lowered his body into the warm water of the tub. Closing his eyes he dozed for about 15 minutes when he decided to get out and get in to his bed. Rising slowly from the bath, water dripping down his perfect frame, he grabbed a towel and quickly dried off.  
  
Pulling on a pair of soft breeches and a shirt he jumped into bed, and fell asleep dreaming of the perfect day he would have tomorrow.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Well?!?!?!?!?!? What did you think? Please review!!! Thanks sooo much!! And until the next chapter...Namaarie!! 


	7. The Fellowship Arrives

A/N: Thank's for all the reviews!!! They're wonderful!!! Here's chapter 7!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: The Fellowship Arrives  
  
Aerin awoke to birds singing out side her window. "Uhg!!!" she groaned and rolled over, trying to block out the sound with a pillow.  
  
"Come on sleepy-head!! The day has already begun!" an excited voice came through the pillow. Recognizing the voice, her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, but soon regretted it when sunlight hit her eyes. "ISSA?!?" she asked shocked blinking the spots from her eyes, and before her was the beautiful she-elf she had met her first day in Rivendell.  
  
"Good morning to you too!!" Issa said grinning, "Come on and get up so we can go to breakfast!" she said walking over to the bed. Aerin pulled the sheets up over her head groaning, but soon said, "Ok! Ok! I'm up!" when Issa began to bounce on the bed. She laughed and disappeared into the bathroom, to get a bath ready no doubt.  
  
Mumbling about un-courteous elves Aerin stretched then swung her feet over the side of the bed, wincing when her feet touched the cold tiles below.  
  
She pushed herself up and rubbing sleep from her eyes, and then walked into the bathroom. There was a bath ready but what really woke Aerin up was a rack of beautiful dresses that Issa was thumbing though.  
  
" Where did these come from?" she asked wide-eyed, coming up to stand beside her.  
  
Issa turned and smiled, "Lord Elrond wanted you to be presentable for the guests today, and didn't know what you liked so he sent you these." She gestured towards the dresses, "but if you even want to meet them your going to have to hurry." She said turning her towards the bath.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After she had bathed and dried off, her and Issa looked through the dresses, trying to find one she liked. "So... who am going to meet that is so important?" Aerin asked after they had tried on five dresses.  
  
Issa looked up in surprise from the dress she had been holding. "You don't know?" she asked while Aerin shook her head. " It's the remaining fellowship. They're coming to visit for a while." She said handing her the dress and continued, "Go try this on." She looked up once more, when she discovered that Aerin hadn't moved. Confusion etched across her beautiful features, "Is something wrong?" she asked moving to look at the dress.  
  
"Did you just say "the remaining fellowship"?" she asked breathless.  
  
"Yes, I did. Why?" she asked looking at her confused.  
  
" Umm... well I have only heard tales about them and their adventures." She said not mentioning the fact that nearly all of it had been from her father scorning them. " It is going to be nice to meet them." She said looking down at the dress, as if she had just realized she had been holding it. " Oh my!!" she gasped, "it's beautiful!" The dress she was holding was a deep green, which matched her eyes. It had leaves embroidered all over it in a lighter green thread. It was as light as a feather and it was by far the most gorgeous thing Aerin had ever laid her eyes on.  
  
"I am glad you approve." Issa said, breaking through her thoughts, " but did you know that you have already met one of the fellowship?" she asked and Aerin's head shot up and she asked in a disbelieving voice, "Who?"  
  
" Why the gorgeous elf-prince, Legolas! He represented the elves in the fellowship." She said eyes dancing, but the light quickly faded when she saw the look on her new friends face. "What is it?" she asked concerned.  
  
"He's a prince?" she whispered, eyes still holding that forbidding look.  
  
" Yes. The prince of Mirkwood to be exact." She said confused. Suddenly Aerin remembered when they had first met. He had asked her name and where she was from and she in turn had asked him, but all he said was I am legolas from Mirkwood. Now she realized that when she had entered the hall for the feast last night he had been sitting right next to Elrond, but she was to concerned on showing the proper respect towards Elrond that she forgot about it, until now.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?" she asked looking in to Issa's blue eyes, but she merely shrugged and said, " I have no idea, you can ask him when you see him, but right know you need to get ready." She said and pushed her behind a screen.  
  
Sighing she began to dress, pulling the beautiful gown over her head, letting it fall into place around her body. Stepping out from the screen she heard a gasp. Turning she saw Issa holding a pair of slippers in one hand and a brush in the other. " Is it really that bad?" Aerin asked nervously coming over to take the slippers.  
  
"No." Issa said," It's absolutely gorgeous! Your going to stop some hearts today!" Aerin giggled pushing her lightly, "I don't think so." She said putting on the shoes then reached for the brush, but Issa pulled it out of her reach. "No. I want to do your hair."  
  
"Fine." Aerin said sitting down at the vanity.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
About ten minutes later Issa handed her a mirror. Aerin gasped. " Oh thank you! It's sooo beautiful!!" she said jumping up to hug her friend.  
  
Issa laughed and said, "Well while you admire your self, I'm going to get ready." And with that she entered the bathroom, leaving Aerin alone in the room.  
  
Sighing Aerin looked once more at her hair. Her ebony tresses where bound back in a braid that was rapped around her head like a crown. The braid was held in place by thousands of little pins, and to top it all of a golden tiara inlayed with emeralds rested on the mound giving her a queen like appearance. Sitting down once more she put on some perfume that smelled of the sweetest flowers and then she sat back and admired her self once more when the bathroom door opened to revel Issa.  
  
Aerin smiled and said. "You look great!!!" Issa looked up, blushing and said, "You think so?"  
  
"Of coarse! If I thought differently I would have said so!" she said as though stating the obvious. Issa smiled and turned slowly around, showing Aerin the low back of the silver gown. It was almost covered completely by the waterfall of golden hair, which was shot through with silver ribbons and little braids. When she finished turning around Aerin asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
Issa smiled and while she walked towards the door she replied, "Yes. Lets go eat!" Smiling, Aerin got up and followed her out.  
  
* * * * * * Legolas looked at himself in the long mirror for the third time before finally deciding that he was presentable. He was wearing a silver tunic that went almost to his knees and under that a full sleeved silver shirt, along with that he wore, flowing breeches also silver, and soft black boots. Both the tunic and breeches were embroidered with small leaves and his golden hair had the same look it always did, half up in a braid and half hanging around his shoulders. He also had a silver crown made to look like a circle of leaves resting on his forehead.  
  
Sighing he fingered the crown, wishing that he did not have to wear it, but in recognition of his heritage he knew he must, and with one last look in the mirror he swept out his door.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aerin looked around as she and Issa descended down on one of the many staircases of Rivendell. "This place is so beautiful." She thought as they suddenly came to a halt.  
  
They had reached the end of the staircase and before them were eight men. No. Men wasn't the right word. There where men along with four hobbits, a dwarf, and an elf.  
  
Issa stepped away from Aerin and bowed to the eight. One of the men laughed, "You don't have to do that Issa!!" she rose smiling and was immediately embraced by him.  
  
"Aragorn!" she said hugging him back laughing, "It is so good to see you!"  
  
"As it is to see you! But tell me who is this beauty, for I know that if I had met her I would not have forgotten." He said winking at Aerin.  
  
"Oh! My whits have gone begging! Pardon me, but everyone may I introduce to you, Lady Aerin." She said smiling.  
  
"It is my pleasure, Lady Aerin." The man Issa had called Aragorn stepped forward and took her hand brushing his lips across it, " I am Aragorn."  
  
" Very nice to met you too!" she said when he rose. " But who are the rest of you?"  
  
"I'm Pippin!" said a hobbit with curly auburn hair, coming up he shook her hand.  
  
"And I'm Merry." Another hobbit stepped forward but this one had brown curly hair.  
  
" I'm Sam." A solemn faced hobbit said, "and this is Froddo." He motioned towards a hobbit with crystal blue eyes that seemed to pierce you if you looked at them. Aerin took a step backwards when she met them with her own. Shaking her head she said, "very nice to met all of you I'm sure, but who are you?" she asked a rather gruff looking dwarf.  
  
"I am Gimli." He said in a voice that was none to happy.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you master Dwarf." She said with kindness in her voice. At this his mood seemed to lighten and he said, " oh! It's just Gimli please." She smiled in return and turned to an old man in white robes.  
  
"Hello." He rumbled, "I am Gandalf, the wizard." He came over and took her hand kissing it before letting it fall. Gandalf, the all-powerful wizard. She had heard many things about him. Mostly from her father, about how he helped froddo destroy the ring. Smiling she replied, "I have heard many things about you, Gandalf. It is nice to finally met you." He smiled and moved away, reveling the last member. She gasped.  
  
It was Legolas. Clad in sliver he looked like a god, or so it seemed to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke. "I believe you already know me, my lady," He said coming up to kiss her hand. When he rose she caught a hint of mischief in his blue gaze. Smiling she replied, "Oh? Have we met? Because I do not remember you." She said teasing him.  
  
"But, my lady, you must remember the day in the garden when we..." he leaned over to whisper something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she shoved him away playfully, "Oh, you nasty elf!!! You take the fun out of everything!" she said laughing.  
  
He grinned then turned to the others and said casually, "We've met." They nodded smiling and then Issa said, "Well, I don't know about any of you, but I'm going to go have breakfast!" she began to make her way to the doors that lead to the hall. "I knew I liked this girl." Pippin said, and they all laughed and went into the hall, leaving Aerin and Legolas alone in the corridor.  
  
"Are you hungry, lady Aerin?" Legolas asked after a moment. Aerin simply nodded, to lost in staring at him to reply. "Well then, shall we go?" he asked offering his arm to her. Again she nodded and accepted his arm allowing him to pull her into the hall.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
well what did you think? Please R&R!!!! Please?!? You'll get a cookie!! 


	8. Reverence

Hey! Finally chap8!!! Sorry it took so long! I was busy…and I had writer block…sucks don't it? Well anyway, enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Reverence  
  
  
  
Upon entering they where greeted by many people, mainly they stopped to speak to Legolas. Aerin took this time to look around at the glorious hall. She jumped slightly when a voice in her ear said, "It is beautiful, is it not?" turning she was greeted by a young elf. She had a white dress on that complemented her dark hair. She also had pale skin and deep blue eyes.  
  
Legolas had finished his conversation and turned at the voice. "Hello, Arwen." He said bowing slightly to her, " It is nice to see you again."  
  
"Nae saian luume', Legolas."It has been to long, Legolas she replied, smiling. He smiled back and then she said in the common tongue, " Come. Aragorn sent me to get you." She motioned for them to fallow her over to a corner at which many people sat. They all cheered when they saw them approaching, and Aragorn said, "Ah my lovely Arwen, you found them!" he kissed her on the cheek when they sat down at the three chairs that had been empty.  
  
They sat talking with the others for a while before the first course of their meal arrived. Aerin watched hungrily as the servers set out the food in front of each person. She could barely contain herself as they finally reached her. When they had served everyone Elrond announced that it was time to begin the feast.  
  
Everyone cheered loudly then dove immediately into their food, Aerin among them. All around her was the talk of winter and crops, along with just idle chatter. Aerin listened intent on not missing anything.  
  
Legolas took his time in eating, watching the young mortal beside him eat as fast as she could. "You know its not going to go away." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and he laughed but observed that her frenzied pace slowed. "She is lovely." He thought to himself. "Not as beautiful as some, but she has a charm about her that pulls me in." he smiled softly then with one last glance at his gorgeous dinner companion, he turned his attention to his meal.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The feast pasted quickly, or so it seemed to Aerin. She enjoyed every minuet of it. From the wonderful food to the lovely people sitting around her, she was in heaven. One thing bothered her, however. It was Legolas. She could feel his eyes on her, as if looking for something, but when ever she turned to try and catch his gaze he looked away. She wanted to ask him what he was staring at, but the comment seem rude and she didn't want to call attention to it.  
  
Finally when the last plate was cleared, Elrond stood to give his speech.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to present to you the eight men whom fought bravely on the slopes of mount. Doom for the freedom of your lands!" he stated this with his arms spread wide and his gaze fixed on our table. " But alas, no conquest can be reached with out pain." His arms lowered and he continued on in a more sober tone, "One of the nine that was sent on this journey was taken from us in the heat of battle. He fought to protect the other members of the fellowship, but he failed."  
  
Aerin looked around and saw that many heads were bowed, and the soft weeping of Merry and Pippin reached her ears. Her eyes turned back to Elrond as he began once more. "Boromir was killed by worst scum of this earth, orcs. He killed many before falling with three arrows in his chest. I ask that we bow our heads in reverence to him and those who died in this event that should not have taken place." He bowed his head slightly and the others in the hall fallowed suit.  
  
Aerin looked at all the bowed heads around her and thought, "So he was the one who died." She bowed her head after one last glance around the room.  
  
Elrond had called for a moment silence, and all was quiet, but Aerins mind and heart were screaming. Anger at her father for telling her hateful stories of the fellowship came up violently in her chest and she suddenly had the urge to vomit. Standing quickly she knocked her chair over, sending it crashing to the floor.  
  
All the heads in the hall turned and all eyes looked at the very pale human girl before them. Hand over mouth, Aerin ran out of the hall tears steaming down her face.  
  
All was silent as those in the hall watched her run out. Legolas stared in amazement before standing and running after her, thinking, "I'm going to find out what haunts her so!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After running out of the hall, Aerin found some bushes over to the side of the path, and there she lost her dinner.  
  
Struggling to be quiet in the silence around her, she didn't know that someone was near until cool hands came to rest on her temples. Looking up she discovered Legolas standing before her smiling slightly, "I didn't know the food was that bad." He joked and she grimaced. Straightening she said in a cracked voice, "It wasn't the food."  
  
He took one of her hands into his large ones and said in a pleading voice, "Please tell me what haunts you so. I hate seeing you this way."  
  
She looked up into his eyes and was startled by what she saw there. In his blue depths she saw love, so much love that it scared her. Along with love there was hope and pleading. Sighing, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out of it, she said, "Maybe we should take a walk."  
  
He nodded, and they set off down on of the many paths, hand in hand.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
ok!!! Now go review!!!!! You know you want to!!!!! Please?!?!! Thanx!! 


	9. Secrets Reveled

A/N: thank you for all the gracious reviews!!! I appreciate them more than you know! Ok well on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9: Secrets Reveled  
  
Silence surrounded them as they walked down the path in the bright sunshine. Flowers grew along side the path and made whispers on the wind, the only sound that could be heard.  
  
Soon they came upon a green clearing full of daisies. Aerin, seeing this, squeaked and dropping Legolas's hand ran out into the field, gathering the flowers in her arms. Legolas watched her for a moment a small smile on his strong features, and then he looked up at the sky. As he watched the clouds he didn't notice that Aerin had disappeared until he looked back out into the field.  
  
His keen eyes searched for a trace of green cloth, but found none. Panic washing over him, he took off towards the spot where he had last seen her.  
  
Pushing through the daises he spotted her. She was lying down golden crown resting beside her and her hair flung out of its braid. It fanned around her like a wing on a raven and her green eyes stared mercilessly up at the sky.  
  
"Melamin?" he asked looking at her with concern, trying to see if she was all right.  
  
"Tell me Legolas." She said turning to look at him, her head rested on her hand, "Why did you not tell me you where a prince?"  
  
He looked flustered, "I thought it wouldn't matter to you." He said quietly hold her green eyes with his blue ones. When she didn't say any thing he swore darkly in eleven and reaching up to his forehead, he yanked the crown off and tossed it aside. He marched swiftly up to her and pulling her from the ground he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her dark locks. "I wanted you to see me for who I really was, and not some eleven prince." He said pulling away and looking her in the eyes.  
  
"I would not have judged you differently, Legolas." She whispered, but that was all she got out before his lips descended onto hers in a warm kiss. Aerin felt her self go weak in the knees and griped his tunic for support. He chuckled softly against her lips, and pulled away. She whimpered at the lose of contact but was silenced as a finger came to rest on her lips.  
  
"Lle naa vanima, A'maelamin." you are beautiful, my beloved he whispered as he picked her up in his arms and carried her back up to the path.  
  
"I really must learn eleven someday." She said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I shall teach you later, if you wish it." He said setting her down on a bench, "but now it is time that you tell me what troubles your heart so." He said waiting for her reaction.  
  
She sighed and was quiet for along time, trying to think if a way to begin. "Is it that hard to start?" Legolas asked, breaking through her thoughts.  
  
"Oh yes." She replied hesitantly staring at the flowers with blind eyes, "and don't interrupt because I fear I will not have the courage to go on." He nodded and she began:  
  
"It was along time ago. Winter had just set in, and Ma and I had finished with the chores and we were sitting down to knit by the fire. Mossien was always beautiful in the winter." She smiled at the memory but the smile faded as she began once more. "There was a knock on the door, and Ma got up to see who it was, muttering about late night visitors. She looked though the peephole and gasped. She whorled around her face was ghostly pale and she whispered get in the cupboard, don't make a sound until I call for you and don't come out, no matter what you hear."  
  
"I did as I was told, and crawled into the cupboard, but not before she hugged me and said "I love you Aerin". Those where the last words I ever heard her say to me." A tear leaked from one of Aerins eyes but her voice remained strong. " I heard her open the door and say go away you should not have come. The intruders didn't listen and pushed their way through the door. A rugged man demanded that Ma give me up, that I was his now. And that if she didn't she would be killed and I taken anyway. Ma resisted them, she was always a fighter, but they over powered her and the man ran her through with his blade."  
  
"After they had killed her, they searched the house, and finally one of his men found me. They dragged me before him and he walked slow circles around me, like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. I have never been more scared in my life, then I was at that moment. He said then that "I would do" and his men carried me to a large wagon out side. Placing me in side I tried to get away but they hit me on the head with something and everything went black" she paused and took a deep shuddering breath and continued.  
  
"When I came to, I was in a dark room. It was cold and damp and I couldn't see anything. I could hear voices coming from somewhere and then a light flickered on. Before me was the rugged man who had killed my mother. I threw myself at him but one of the guards slung me back to the ground. I sat there huddling in fear as I watched him raise a hand. Black mist gathered around his fingers but it quickly vanished. "I can not see in to her mind" he said, "She must be broken, for my use." He snapped his fingers and the guards came up to me pulling me gruffly to my feet. The man turned to leave but at the last second he turned around to cast a piercing glare at me. He smiled evilly and said, "Enjoy your self, daughter." And with that he swept out the door leaving me to be tortured by his men." She was silent for a moment and then went on in a tired voice. "And that's how it went for 12 years. Wake up only to be tortured. I never broke down though I came close many times. Finally I decided enough was enough and I tried to escape, but he found me and the process began again. I would try to escape but he always found me. I found out later that he wanted my life force to make him stronger, but when I wouldn't give it to him he became angry and then the ring of power was found. I learned a lot about the ring and the ones who where trying to destroy it, mainly from my father cursing them." She risked a look at Legolas and saw his eyes were fixed on her face. Looking away she went on. "I wanted to escape and come and help you but every time I tried he found out. So I stopped trying. Soon the war over the ring was over and I had no hope of escape, until one day.  
  
"I was being tortured as usual when the alarm went off. They left quickly forgetting to close the door, so I slipped out unnoticed and made off for the exit. Once outside I ran, knowing that they would be on my trail soon, and I wouldn't go back. I couldn't. So I ran for all I was worth and spent my nights looking for the orcs I knew where fallowing me. One day I came upon an orc scout and he spotted me. He chased me for what seemed like hours, and then I came to your clearing and you saved me. So here I am in rivendell with you." She stopped and turned to Legolas, tears running down her face. "I don't ever want to go back, legolas." She whispered, "Never."  
  
He took her in his arms and murmured softly, " You wont have to, Melamin. I wont let him harm you." He lifted her face and wiped away her tears, and then he said, "Thank you for telling me." And before she could get anything out his lips claimed hers in a kiss.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As the day wore on Aerin, became happier. She seemed, to every one, lighter and more carefree. "If only they knew." She thought as she sat down next to Legolas to have lunch. He smiled at her when she touched his hand.  
  
"Now is a good time to tell her." He thought and turned to her. "Aerin?" he asked to get her attention.  
  
"Yes, love, what is it?" she asked when she saw a troubled look in his eyes.  
  
"Elrond wishes you to have battle skills." He stated bluntly and in answer to her silence he said, "I knew you would not wish to have…"  
  
"No." Aerin replied silencing him with a finger on his lips, "I wish to have battle skills, and learn how to fight, but I never thought he'd offer such a thing."  
  
"Well he says that if your ready, training will begin tomorrow." Legolas studied her face to make sure she was ready for training.  
  
"Oh joy." Aerin sighed, " would you please tell him I will do it?" she questioned.  
  
"I believe you may tell him your self, for he is right behind you." Legolas said with a smile.  
  
"Oh!" Aerin turned to look into the eyes of Elrond. "How silent elves feet are! I did not know you where there!" she exclaimed.  
  
Elrond smiled in reply, but the smile faded a little and he asked, "You will do it then?"  
  
"Yes, but may I ask something? Two things actually." She replied timidly.  
  
"Yes, my lady. You may ask what you wish." He replied taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Ok, well first thing, why are you doing this?" she asked looking him directly in the eyes.  
  
Elrond sighed and said, " Because you of all people need to know how to protect your self." Aerin took this as an answer and asked no more on the subject, suspecting Elrond knew more than he showed.  
  
" And who are to be my teachers?" she asked and Elrond smiled.  
  
"Legolas here well help you with archery. Aragorn, whom you just met, well help you with swordsmanship. And the rest of the fellowship well help in some way shape or form. They all have taken quite a liking to you, lady Aerin." He smiled and stood, " If that is all then I must return to my other guests."  
  
Aerin nodded, and he turned to leave. "Oh! Wait!" she called after him.  
  
He turned and smiled, "Yes, lady Aerin?"  
  
She blushed but asked, "Where do I go in the morning?"  
  
"Issa will know." Elrond said, "Do not worry and don't be late!" he turned around and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Well that went well." Legolas commented when she turned around.  
  
"Yes it did." She said looking up at him, "and I cant wait for tomorrow!" she said joyously turning her attention back to her food.  
  
Legolas smiled at her enthusiasm and thought to him self, "Neither can I, lady Aerin. Neither can I."  
  
  
  
A/N: whew!!! That was long! Hope you liked it! Now go review!!! You know you want to!!!! 


	10. Interlude

Chapter 10: Interlude  
  
  
  
A/N: ok so I haven't really gotten all the reviews I wanted but I still love all those who did!! So please keep them coming!!  
  
The morning dawned bright and early. Sunlight streamed through the open window and down on to Aerins face. There came a knock on the door and her eyes opened slowly. Sitting up she wondered who could be calling at this hour and rubbed sleep from her eyes, then she remembered. Training day! Today she would learn the basics of the art of fighting. The knock came again louder this time. She looked up and hopped out of her bed sprinting to the door, she flew it open to see Issa standing there with a bundle of clothing in her arms.  
  
"Aerin!" she exclaimed, "I thought you would never answer!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Issa." Aerin replied breathless, " I was sleeping."  
  
"That is apparent." Issa said grinning at her nightgown. "Are you planning to fight in that?" she asked entering her room and setting her arm full on a chair.  
  
"Oh no!" Aerin cried, laughing, shutting the door behind her. "I was hoping you'd have something I could wear." She said pointing to the bundle on the chair.  
  
Issa smiled and pulled the package apart and held up a pair of green breeches. "Do you think this will fit?" she asked impishly.  
  
"Oh I think it'll do." Aerin said gravely, taking the garment and stepping behind the screen. Pulling them on underneath her nightgown she fastened them up and then something hit her in the head. Looking wildly she spotted a cream-colored shirt lying on the floor just behind her. She picked it up and pulled it over her head tucking it into her breeches as she stepped out from behind the screen.  
  
"How does it look?" she asked Issa as she adjusted the pants.  
  
"Marvelous darling!" Issa said not even looking at her.  
  
"Oh thanks!" Aerin said sarcastically, coming to stand beside her.  
  
"Here." Issa said handing her a green tunic, which she slipped over her head and smoothed it down. "Now time for the shoes!!" Issa said pointing at a pile of leather and cloth. Aerin sat down and began to pull on the stockings, while Issa brushed her long black hair back into a braid down the center on her back. "There." She said, when she had tied it off. "Your ready."  
  
"You think so?" Aerin asked nervously standing up and brushing her tunic straight.  
  
"I know so." Issa said steering her out the door, and shutting it firmly behind her. "Now come on…you don't want to be late!"  
  
"Oh no…of course I don't." Aerin said happily bounding off down the hall.  
  
"Wait!! You don't know the way!" Issa called, racing after her. Aerin just laughed and ran faster. Geez this girl can run thought Issa, sprinting after her. She rounded a corner and almost ran into Aerin, who was standing right in the middle of the hall staring out into a green field.  
  
"Is that the training yard?" Aerin asked in awe.  
  
"Yes." Issa replied a little breathless. "Come…you don't want to keep the others waiting." She began to descend down the stairs with Aerin following close behind.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Legolas looked out across the vast green fields waiting for Aerin to show up. Sighing when he saw no sign of her he turned back to the small group of beings Elrond had assembled to help with the training of Lady Aerin. His Lady Aerin.  
  
He smiled when he saw that Gimli was snoring softly on a bale of hay. He bent over preparing to wake him up when Aragorn said, "Here they come."  
  
Legolas straightened and smiled at the ranger, when Aragorn didn't return his smile he said earnestly, "Aragorn, she will do fine, she is stronger than you think."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I know dear friend, but I just don't think its right teaching a woman how to fight with a mans tool." Legolas made no reply and stared out across the field his sharp blue eyes sighting Aerin and another woman laughing merrily coming towards the barn that they where in. Legolas smiled and turned to Aragorn, "Would you do me the favor of waking Gimli while I go and speak with Aerin?"  
  
Aragorn sighed and shook his head smiling faintly, "Of course, Legolas. Go on." He said turning to shake gimli who just grumbled and rolled over.  
  
"Have fun my friend." Legolas said smiling, turning he walked out of the door and into the bright sunshine. Shielding his eyes he looked out once more, only to find that the two women where running towards him. Aerin reached him first and threw her arms around his neck. Legolas laughed loud and clear wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around. She laughed and threw back her head and let out a cry of sheer delight.  
  
Issa stopped when she saw Aerin leap into Legolas' arms. Smiling to herself, she approached cautiously and when they didn't notice her she cleared her throat slightly. They stopped their joyous reunion and turned to look at her, Issa bowed low and said, "My lord, I have brought Lady Aerin for her training today," she looked up and smiled mischievously, "I am glad to see she will be in good hands."  
  
"Oh she will, Lady." Legolas replied bowing slightly and wrapping his arms around Aerin's waist. "You need not worry…what is your name?" Legolas asked curious.  
  
"My name is Issa, my lord, and I am Aerins Lady-in-waiting." She replied bowing once more.  
  
"There is no need to bow, Issa." Aerin said frowning.  
  
"Of course my Lady." Issa replied. "Now I really must be off to the kitchens, have fun my Lady." She straightened and smiled then turning on her heel she speed off in the direction of the kitchens.  
  
"Nice girl." Legolas commented as they turned and entered the barn.  
  
"Yes, one of the best people in this world." Aerin replied smiling up at him. "So, lover of mine what are we going to learn today?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough, Mela en' coiamin. Love of my life" he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, as they walked through the door way and into the semi-dark barn. There the rest of the fellowship greeted them. "When did all of you arrive? Legolas asked surprised, looking at the 7 beings that now filled then barn.  
  
"The back way!" Pippin spoke up, coming to stand beside Aerin. "Hello Aerin! How are you?" he smiled up at her and without waiting for a reply he plunged into a lengthy story of his week. This went on for a while when suddenly Merry came up and placed a hand over Pippins mouth and said, "That's quite enough Pip."  
  
"Thank you!" everyone said in unison. Pippin made a face but silenced himself when Gandalf gave him a hard look.  
  
"Now then." Gandalf said turning to Aerin he smiled and said, "Are you ready for you first day of training?"  
  
  
  
A/N: ok so it wasn't the longest thing in the world. I'm sorry…the next one will be very long!! Never you worry!! Please review!! I love them!! Thank you so much!! Until next time…Namaarie!! 


End file.
